


Wouldst Thou Love Me?

by Godspeed_Cowboy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Begging, Captivity, Complicated Relationships, Courting Rituals, Courtship, Demon Uchiha Madara, Depressed Senju Tobirama, Feelings, Gift Giving, Gifts, Human Senju Tobirama, Hurt No Comfort, I got inspired after seeing a scene from the movie The Witch, I used old english for the dialogue, Kidnapping, Like Madara is literally the devil, M/M, Madara wants Tobirama to love him, Requited Love, Romance, Sad, Senju Tobirama Needs a Hug, Tobirama wants to love Madara but he's having a hard time, Wooing, Y'Know?, beauty and the beast type beat, both of them are, but god they're bad at it, but it is very complicated, he is satan himself, it isn't stockholm syndrome but man it's just sad, kidnapped Senju Tobirama, specifically the "Wouldst thou like to live deliciously?" scene, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godspeed_Cowboy/pseuds/Godspeed_Cowboy
Summary: His hands lay crossed over his stomach as he awaits the arrival of the man he has seen everyday for the past six months.The arrival of the creature who keeps him here.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Wouldst Thou Love Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some MadaTobi after getting inspired by The Witch and this happened and now MY HEART HURTSSSS
> 
> Anyways, enjoy lmao
> 
> Twitter: @YeehawMitski

It is here that Tobirama lay, within the bedroom he has been forced to call his own, a place shrouded by the light of the red candles and fire, decorated with nothing but the most expensive cloths and furniture.

His body, it lounges over the red sheets of the four poster bed, dressed in a night robe as white as snow, the color clashing with the crimson that is his eyes, which he has yet to open. His eyes, which hold an old sadness, his eyes which have grown tired with want of things he cannot have. Upon his nightstand, a glass of wine left untouched, and a full plate of dinner long grown cold. In the fireplace, a crackling flame, but he feels no warmth from it. His hands lay crossed over his stomach as he awaits the arrival of the man he has seen everyday for the past six months.

The arrival of the creature who keeps him here.

Sure enough, the sound of a hard breeze, and there is the sound of hooved steps growing closer to his bed. A shadow covers his body, and he sighs, knowing the conversation to come.

“Hast thou changed thy mind?” whispers the rumble of a deep voice.

Tobirama opens his eyes to look at the thing which has haunted his every waking step.

The legs of a goat, the fur black, and the upper body of a man, he stands tall over the glorified prisoner. Long, wild, dark hair, eyes as black as the midnight sky, and a face so handsome it is criminal. A sculpted torso and arms, the skin of his hands fading to black and ending in sharp, pointed nails, rippling muscles as far as the eye could see. And long, black curling horns upon his head.

And yet, despite his looks, nothing about this half man half animal that he has been shown so far could draw him in. 

“No, I hast not,” he hums, turning his head to look away.

The answer does not please the beast, who now sits upon the edge of his bed, leaning towards him. Tobirama spares a glance, and there is a look of confusion, of frustration, painting the other’s features.

“Yet why?” he asks, “Why hast thou not changed thy mind?”

Tobirama sits up, and scoots away just a bit, staring into the eyes that he once trembled at the sight of.

“Doth I want any other reason?” he asks, using one hand to gesture at the entire room while leaning on the other.

His face is not sour when he says this, but rather it is calm, resigned.

“What doth thou mean?” asks the creature.

Tobirama sighs.

“I am saying that I shall not change mine mind, no matter what. Doth I want any other reason besides this? This glorified bird cage 'i which thou keep me 'i ?”

The other does not utter a word. Tobirama sighs again.

“ _Madara_ , when shall thou understand?”

Madara huffs and leans away.

“What might not but I understand? Is there aught at all?”

Tobirama slides over to the edge! of the bed, his legs falling over it as he turns his back to the _demon_. Both are silent for a while, and then Madara speaks again, whispering as he always does.

“Is there something I hast yet to grant thou? Hast I displeased thee somehow? Upset thee? Say to me, what is't, now that thy heart desires? Say to me, and I shall bring it thee as fast as I. Whate'er riches I hast yet to provide, whatever food thou hast yet to feed, whatever apparel thou hast yet to wear, say to me, and it shall be thine. All thine.”

Suddenly, there is a body behind him, pressing close, one hand on his shoulder and the other laying on top of his, which rests on the bed. In his right ear, breath, and Tobirama turns his head away as best as he can, bringing his unoccupied hand to chest.

“All thou hast to try is say to me, say to me what thou desire, and I shall fetch it for thee, _Tobirama_ ,” he says, and Tobirama’s breath stutters in his throat, “There is no reason thou should'st be 'i want of something while 'i mine care, after all.”

Tobirama does not reply for a few moments, and when he does, it is a heartbroken little whisper, so quiet that had Madara not been something of the supernatural kind, he would not have heard it at all.

“. . . The only thing that I summon moe than aught 'i the orb is to _leave_ thy care.”

Once again, the answer does not please Madara.

“Yet why? I hast granted thou all's thou ne'r knew thou wanted, wrought thee with every necessity known to man, and the only thing i bid for 'i return . . .”

The demon’s breath fans over his cheek, and Tobirama tries to lean away further, unsuccessfully.

“. . . Is thy _love_ , pure and simple 'i 'tis design, the one thing that grants me a intent 'i this life. Thy _heart_ , the one thing I would dare to bear with mine hands that hast only brought perpetual wink and destruction when I have seen fit. Thy _soul_ , thy most _being_ , the only thing I would to own 'i 'tis entirety, and would traffic thou for mine own. Mine most _essence_ desires _thee_. All thou hast to try is say that thou _love me_ , that thou shall keep with me.”

At this, Tobirama turns his head to look into Madara’s eyes once more. 

“Mine love canst not be bought with money, with meaningless little things that cost too much, with expensive suits and dresses that I dare not wear without of hither, with food and posset that is too handsome for me to eat. I do lack nought moe than to _love thee_ , yet wishing shall not compose it befall. And I _canst not_ love thee as we are now, mine heart shall truly not _allow it_. A prisoner canst not love their jailer, a caged bird canst not love their greedy caretaker, and a kidnapped victim canst not love their kidnapper. All I do lack is to _leave_ , Madara. Should thee allow me leave, then surely mine love shall _join thee_ , if thou allow me leave then I shall e'en dare to grace thy lips with a _kiss_ of mine own design. Prithee, Madara, pate mine bid, answer mine plea, and allow me leave of this forsaken place once and for all. Allow me hie, Madara, _allow me hie_! ”

Madara is silent at his answer, as tears steadily spill down Tobirama’s face, and then he pulls away, graceful as always, appearing at the end of his bed in a flash.

His face is set in stone as he stares at the human, blank, and there is a prideful, stubborn look in his eyes. Tobirama hangs his head, knowing what the answer will be. 

“. . . I shall return tomorrow to see if thou hast changed thy mind. Hitherto, I shall bring thou largess, I shall bring thou apparel, I shall bring thou food and posset, and I hope that I might please thee and haply e'en convince thee.”

And then he is gone, and Tobirama is left to cry into the satin of his sheets, into the covers of his pillows, alone, as he awaits the return of the Devil himself, as he awaits to live out the next day, as he awaits the same conversation of pleading and begging, of wanting what they cannot have.


End file.
